


trade in the suit (if only for one night)

by SterlingAg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, Kink Fill, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns home from a particularly long mission to find Eggsy has planned a bit of a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trade in the suit (if only for one night)

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me fulfilling my own needs. It is entirely shameless smut.

Harry Hart unlocked the door to his home with the slide of a deadbolt and the turn of a handle. The lights were on in the home which a few months ago would have alerted him to some kind of trouble. But since Eggsy had practically moved in, Harry wasn’t too worried about the lights. The younger knight had to have known that Harry would be back from his mission around this time. Harry let out a sigh as he loosened his tie.

“Eggsy,” he called into the home. However the name simply bounced off the walls. Harry’s brow furrowed ever so slightly, his mask of calm not yet slipping. His Oxfords clicked against the hardwood flooring. From the kitchen he heard a bit of rustling and moved his hand inside his suit jacket. The handle of his pistol was warm from sitting against his side when Harry wrapped his fingers around it. Soundlessly, he pulled the weapon from it’s holster and kept the barrel towards the ground. As he came around the doorway he aimed high towards the possible threat. 

“Now dear,” Harry began, eyes falling on the intruder, “How in the world did you get in here?”

The person in question paused in what they were doing. Harry kept his gun drawn but let his eyes move over the person. Naturally he started from bottom to top. A pair of shiny black stilettos covered fishnet clad legs. The stockings went all the way up the shapely, well defined legs. They stopped just below the white lace along the bottom of the skirt. White ribbon crisscrossed up the back of the black silk uniform. The person slowly turned around to face Harry and the man felt his throat tighten and warmth spread across his skin.

“Welcome home, gov’ner,” Eggsy said with a shit-eating grin. His green eyes sparkled mischievously as he rested the feather duster on his shoulder. Harry swallowed harshly around the lump in his throat.

“What are you doing Eggsy?” He hoped his voice remained calm. 

Eggsy pouted—bottom lip out and everything—and pulled at the hem of his apron. He looked up at Harry from under his eyelashes.

“You’d been gone for three weeks so I thought it could use a quick clean. And yeah, this place is a right mess, gov’ner.” 

Harry let out a breath through his teeth and switched the safety back on the pistol before returning it to the holster. He tucked a few hairs that had come loose back into the coif of his hair. Now that he knew it was Eggsy and not an upcoming interrogation or changing of the locks, Harry couldn’t help but take the male in. Eggsy’s muscular form fit into the black and white maid’s uniform scandalously. The white lace of the trim made Eggsy’s skin look like shining gold. The lace cuffs on his wrists caused the illusion of softness to hands that Harry knew were as deadly as any weapon. He even wore a black satin choker with a pearl cameo drop. Harry tried not to roll his eyes at the headband that framed Eggsy’s face.

“Eggsy—“ He began.

“Tea? I can get a kettle on if you’d like,” The way Eggsy was curving his accent was causing Harry to lose his composure. The entire situation was so like My Fair Lady and it just made Harry think of when he’d first seen Eggsy outside that police station.

“That would be nice.” Harry said. Eggsy smirked and moved to get the tea ready. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the range. As he gathered the necessaries, saucers and cups mostly, he had to stretch to reach a cup in the cupboard. Harry’s eyebrow arched as he saw a hint of black and lace peeking out from under the edge of the skirt. When Eggsy turned around with cups in hand, Harry quickly turned his attention elsewhere. 

“Can I help you with your jacket, sir?” Eggsy asked as he moved behind Harry. Harry shrugged the jacket from his shoulders. Eggsy carefully took it in his hands and pulled it the rest of the way off. His fingers brushed down Harry’s arms, causing electric sparks even through the fabric of the man’s undershirt. It was nearly impossible to suppress the shudder that traveled down his spine.

Eggsy draped the jacket over his forearm and walked out of the kitchen to hang the piece up. It wouldn’t do to have such a piece get wrinkled or otherwise dirtied. While he was out, Harry unbuckled the holsters from his shoulders. As he absentmindedly disengaged his weapons, his mind drifted to Eggsy. 

Really the boy was always surprising Harry. If it wasn’t something at work, it was another at home. When Harry had gotten Eggsy out of jail, he wasn’t expecting much from the boy. There was a glint of something in his eye—a wildness that reminded Harry of when he had first entered Kingsman. It was that look that made Harry think there was much more to Eggsy than anyone had ever given him credit for. Well, other than his father who Harry remembered gushing over his six-year old son and absolutely lovely wife that waited for him at home. 

Harry was brought out of his reverie by the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floors. As he entered the room the kettle began to whistle. Eggsy prepared the tea exactly how he knew Harry liked it—heat the water and dip the tea bag just enough to give the water the taste of the leaves. Then add one lump of sugar and stir until it was dissolved, all the while thinking of the proper way to polish shoes. Harry never really thought of polishing shoes when he made tea, but Eggsy liked to add the “gentlemanly touch” in his head.

The tea was placed on the table and Harry accepted it gratefully. He murmured a thanks and gestured for Eggsy to take the seat opposite him. With a smile Eggsy sat down with a gentleman’s grace. The elder male sipped at his tea and the two sat in a comfortable silence. After a while, a mischievous glint took residence in Eggsy’s eye. His arms rested on the table and he cushioned his chin on his hands as he leaned forward.

“How was the mission?” He asked, his voice nearly a purr. That got Harry’s attention once more—as if the boy was ever without it. With another sip of his tea to moisten his throat, he started to speak.

“It was quite simple—a small drug cartel had acted up enough to get on our radar. Shame for them I was free.”

“You were in Belize?” Eggsy asked. 

Harry felt his brow furrow slightly. Had Eggsy not been paying attention during the debriefing? 

“Columbia actually.”

“Hm,” Eggsy hummed, “Weather better down there?”

“Well yes. For the most part it was su—“ He was cut off as Eggsy stood from his chair. He moved around the table, those ridiculous hips swaying with his steps. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Harry couldn’t help following the action with his eyes. In the seated position, Eggsy was easily able to straddle Harry and sit on his lap. The pressure settled in all the right places as Eggsy leaned forward. 

“Did you hit the beach?” Eggsy’s breath was hot against Harry’s flesh as he gently nibbled on Harry’s earlobe.

“Eggsy—“ Harry was trying to decide what to focus on first—Eggsy’s hands as he slowly undid Harry’s shirt, Eggsy’s lips as they teased his neck but never coming close to Harry’s lips, or the way Eggsy was somehow making small circles against Harry’s cock which was becoming more and more interested in what was happening.

“You wear a suit?”

“To the beach?’ Harry felt a growl in his throat when Eggsy began to kiss and suckle at his exposed collarbone. His hand came up and found itself sliding beneath Eggsy’s skirt. The soft yet scratchy lace that he found molded against the round of the boy’s ass made heat pool in his belly and electricity jolt through his skin.

“Keep talking,” Eggsy commanded. He stood from his place on Harry’s lap only to reposition himself on his knees before him. With deft fingers, he began take off Harry’s trousers. A hazy fog of lust had started to cloud Harry’s mind and he tried to blink it away.

Eggsy looked up at him from under his blonde lashes, “Tell me how you did it,” he murmured as he kissed Harry’s half hard cock through the fabric of his pants. The growl finally rumbled low from Harry. Eggsy stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. Tantalizingly he dusted his fingers across the skin of Harry’s hips just above the waistband of his underwear.

“My cover was a none-too-nice Californian businessman wanting to expand his business,” Harry managed to get out. When he began to talk, Eggsy got to work. Quickly removing the older man’s underwear he took Harry all the way to the base. Eggsy swallowed around the throbbing cock between his lips. A shameless moan fell from Harry’s own mouth. This caused Eggsy to smirk as best he could and slowly make his way back up the shaft. He left his tongue lap at the edge of the head and swipe over the soft flesh there. The tip of his tongue dipped in the slit that already had a bead of liquid there. 

Harry’s harsh breathing was the only sound in the room, save for the ungentleman-like slurps Eggsy’s mouth was making. The flush of his skin, his hollowed cheeks, the pale pink of his stretched lips—it was such a sight for Harry to take in. A sight he didn't ever think he would get used to. Then Eggsy stilled and looked up at Harry as if saying that he wouldn’t continue if Harry didn’t. That was a play Eggsy loved using and it drove Harry mad. Just another of his ways to make Harry completely unravel. 

Swallowing hard a couple times, Harry tried to find his voice.

“Being small, they were eager,” he began and was rewarded with Eggsy lapping at the underside of his cock. Harry closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

“Once I was in I took them out one by one. Not a one were particularly skilled—“ his breath hitched as Eggsy cupped and rolled his balls in his hand. A strangled moan came from him as Eggsy hummed while the head of Harry’s cock was pressed against the back of his throat. He wasn’t undone just yet, but Harry was teetering on the brink. Harry’s hand tangled itself in Eggsy’s hair and his fingernails drug bluntly against his scalp. The boy responded with an appreciative moan, muffled around Harry’s sex.

“The boss gave me a bit of trouble,” Harry said, his voice husky, “Only since he had a few more tricks than his lackeys. Although—although—“ he stuttered as he felt his balls drawing up and his release quickly approaching. Eggsy could tell too if his increased vigor was anything to go by.

Between pants, Harry managed to speak, “Even though he thought he was good, I was better. He was done in with a single shot between the eyes.” Eggsy sucked hard at the tale of Harry’s success. It was like a reward for his hard work, and in many ways it was exactly that. With a choked off moan, Harry shot hot ropes of his release and painted the back of Eggsy’s throat. The younger male swallowed as much as he could, relishing in the bitter taste on his tongue. However some managed to escape and when he came off Harry with a filthy wet pop, it trailed from his swollen lips. When he looked up at Harry—beautifully blissed out and panting Harry—there was scant a trace of the green blue of his eyes around his blown out pupils. Yet another of the looks Harry loved seeing on Eggsy and it made the heat that had just ravaged through his body seem to reappear instantly.

Harry moved his hand down from Eggsy’s blonde tresses to cup his face. Eggsy leaned unconsciously into the touch. Harry’s thumb, somehow still soft despite years of combat and training, ran along Eggsy’s chin and picked up the stray liquid there. He brought his hand to his face and flicked his tongue out against his thumb before taking the digit between his lips. Eggsy whimpered at the sight and he finally felt his own arousal straining against his undergarments.

“Come now, darling,” Harry teased, his voice taking on a tone of control, “Surely we aren’t done here?”

In a flurry of heated kisses, the two made their way upstairs. A portrait clattered to the floor as Eggsy was slammed against the wall. Harry’s lips were sealed to his and his hand might as well have left sear marks on Eggsy’s flesh. Everywhere the man touched it was like lighting a fire to Eggsy’s skin. Harry worked his mouth against Eggsy’s collarbone, leaving little marks that would be sure to bruise. Eggsy squirmed and mewled under Harry’s masterful mouth.

“Harry,” Eggsy panted, “ _Please_.

A wicked smirk pulled at the elder man’s lips. He moved away from Eggsy only to grab onto his wrist and lead him into the bedroom. They fell against Harry’s bed in a storm of continued kisses and clothing being shed. Harry pulled at the ribbon on the back of the bodice and the top of the maid uniform fell from Eggsy’s torso. Eggsy pushed Harry onto his back and straddled him at the waist. His fingers brushed against the edge of his skirt and lifted it slowly, letting Harry get a peek at what lay underneath. Just as his eyes were drawn to the black material, Eggsy dropped his skirt again. Harry gave him a less than approving look and barely contained his growl.

Nearly unable to hold himself back either, Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip. Slowly he reached behind him, making the muscles in his chest strain and flex which Harry eyed appreciatively. Eggsy undid the apron and pulled down the zipper of the skirt. He leaned forward to press a hand against the mattress and kiss Harry. Their tongues slipped against each other, tasting and teasing all at once. Eggsy moaned and Harry greedily swallowed the sound. In this position Eggsy was able to slide the skirt down his legs and kick it over the edge of the bed. When he leaned back and Harry could get a good look at him, the man groaned loudly. Eggsy’s cock strained against the thin fabric of the black lace panties he wore. They even had a white bow on the front of them. Eggsy grinned down at Harry.

“Thought you’d like that, gov’ner,” he breathed. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed his knee between Eggsy’s legs and flipped the male over. He landed on his back with a small huff of air. But he couldn’t focus on that for too long as Harry started to kiss his way down Eggsy’s torso. He left bites and marks on Eggsy’s freckled skin. Harry knew just where to kiss, which sections of skin to caress, and the places to touch to make Eggsy go wild. Eggsy moaned as Harry kissed the insides of his knees and suckled lightly on the skin of his inner thigh. Then he pulled the panties down and off Eggsy’s legs. 

Harry propped Eggsy up slightly, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips. Eggsy’s chest rose and fell in desperate pants and pleas as Harry began to work him open. After slicking his fingers with the lubricant that was scarce out of reach, he pressed into Eggsy. The male arched his back and the feel of Harry’s finger inside of him. The man continued to kiss Eggsy’s flesh and murmur against his skin. He sang praises of the boy.

_Beautiful_

_Such a good boy_

Eggsy felt himself coming undone. He bit down on his hand to stifle his moans. His breath hitched as the two fingers inside him arched and hit his sweet spot. An undignified keen broke from his lips and Harry smiled in satisfaction. Harry slid his knees under Eggsy and placed the boy’s legs over his shoulders. Very slowly Harry pressed into Eggsy and the male responded perfectly. The familiar burn of Harry entering him made his eyes flutter closed and his head lull to the side. His skin was flushed and the moles and freckles that peppered his skin stood a stark contrast. When Harry was in Eggsy all the way to the hilt, he waited for Eggsy to adjust.

“You feel so wonderful, darling,” Harry breathed. He gave a shallow thrust of his hips which caused Eggsy to moan. He covered his eyes with his arm and bit down hard on his lip. 

“Fuck Harry—I can’t—“

Harry reached down and pulled Eggsy’s arm from his face. He gingerly kissed each of Eggsy’s knuckles all the while maintaining eye contact.

“Let me see you. I want to see my beautiful boy as I _fuck_ him,” Harry said, his voice low and dangerous.

And if Harry Hart cussing wasn’t the hottest thing to Eggsy Unwin.

“Harry I swear if you don’t move right now I’m gonna ki—“ His voice became an aborted moan as Harry gave him a hard thrust. 

It was sweet and cruel all at once. As Harry gave him what he wanted, Eggsy cursed to the heavens. The room filled with the sounds of their breaths mingling and their bodies becoming one. Harry’s groans as Eggsy tightened around him, Eggsy’s mewls and keens of pleasure when Harry found the right spot. Their bodies were slick with sweat and arousal and Harry pounded against Eggsy’s prostate over and over. The edge of Eggsy’s vision was starting to crackle with black and he knew he was about to barrel over the cliff. Harry knew he wouldn’t be far behind. With labored breaths, Harry increased his speed and fucked Eggsy into the mattress. 

That was all it took to have Eggsy seeing stars. His voice tightened around a groan and his back arched as his cock let jets of come streak his stomach. Harry ground against Eggsy as he rode out his orgasm and quickly followed him over the edge, emptying himself inside his lover. Eggsy reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. He pulled him down and the two shared a languid kiss. Their breaths were hot and moist against each other’s face. 

When Harry finally pulled out of Eggsy, Eggsy exhaled contentedly. Harry made to get up but Eggsy grabbed onto his wrist.

“Not yet. Jus’, jus’ stay here with me yeah?” He pleaded, his eyes still a bit unfocused. Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly at him and settle into the bed. Eggsy could feel the come drying on his chest, but he would deal with that later. For now he cuddled against Harry’s chest and let the man wrap his arms around him. The scent of whiskey and allspice that was so familiarly Harry washed over Eggsy and he sighed deeply. He took comfort in it and snuggled even closer to Harry. 

After about ten minutes of the two reveling in each other, Harry let out a slow breath. They had started to doze in and out of sleep. 

“We should really get cleaned up,” Harry said.

“Mm, could use a hot shower,” Eggsy mumbled sleepily. 

Harry didn’t want to move anymore than Eggsy did. He would be perfectly content to stay there until the morning, maybe even longer if he could get away with it. Unfortunately, the sensible side of his brain wouldn’t let him. Although, his brain did come up with a different idea.

“I hear California is in a drought,” Harry began. 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at Harry, “I figure the gentlemanly thing to do would be to conserve water then?”

“I would most certainly think so,” Harry smiled and stood. He put an arm behind Eggsy’s knees and behind his shoulders. Eggsy laughed as Harry picked him up. Any time he could Harry was always showing he could keep up with Eggsy despite his age. Not that Eggsy was ever challenging him or doubting him of the fact. Eggsy kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth and let himself be carried to the bathroom.


End file.
